Short and Sweet
by waveform33
Summary: Levy writes a book and gives it to her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, to read. His reaction, after reading it, confuses her greatly.


Hi there!

It has been some time since I published, so I decided to just write something short and sweet.

So here you go. I hope you like it.

**Short and Sweet**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to King Hiro of Mashima.**

**Summary: Levy writes a book and gives it to her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, to read. His reaction, after reading it, confuses her greatly.**

Levy was sitting at Gajeel's table in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

The Dragon Slayer was across from her. In his hands... a book.

Levy's book.

Levy was a well-read person. Also, her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, was writing a novel.

So Levy decided to write a short book.

Before she sent it to a publisher, however, Levy wanted her boyfriend to read it.

Her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, was doing so right now. He was almost done.

As he read the book Levy noticed several expressions on his piercings-covered face.

Surprise, wonder, even shock. He even laughed slightly as he read.

Levy did not know what exactly was going through his head. She tried to get his attention a few times, but he just waved her off and continued reading.

After he was done Gajeel closed the book and set it down on the table.

Red eyes met brown ones.

Levy was smiling. "Did you like it?" she asked with enthusiasm, to hear his response, clear in her voice.

Gajeel answered with a simple "No."

When Gajeel said that Levy felt her heart shatter. She knew that Gajeel knew of her love for books. He even asked her to recommend him some light reading, due to him being... less book-oriented than her.

To have her own work rejected by her own boyfriend crushed her on the inside. She felt tears threatening to escape her eyes but she managed to hold them in.

Levy got up and without saying a word started walking away, leaving her book and boyfriend behind.

"Hey, Levy, where are you going?" ask a confused Gajeel.

He got up, took the book and followed her, annoyed that he did not get an answer.

When he reached her, Gajeel stopped her and turned her towards him.

What he saw made him take a step back.

Levy was crying. The few times he saw Levy cry made him feel anger, to the point where he wanted to beat up the person responsible. And now that person was himself.

"What's with the tears?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You said you don't like it," Levy managed to say through her sobs.

"Yeah...," he responded, confused at her statement of the obvious.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

Levy was suddenly extremely confused, which caused her to stop crying and tilt her head, trying to find any logic in Gajeel's response.

Gajeel found her expression extremely cute, which caused him to let out a chuckle.

Levy got angry and shouted "What the hell!?"

Gajeel stepped back a little at the sudden outburst.

"First you say that you don't like my book and then you say that there is nothing wrong with it... Which is it, Gajeel!?"

The exchange between the two caught the guild's attention but neither of them noticed.

"But I really don't like it, I love it, there is a difference," explained Gajeel, after his girlfriend calmed down.

Nothing happened for a while. It was as if time had stopped.

And then Gajeel's reflexes kicked in.

Levy squealed with happiness and practically threw herself at him and hugged him.

He reflexively hugged her back.

Gajeel was temporarily stunned.

And then he registered something quite familiar.

Levy was kissing him.

He, of course, kissed her back.

After a minute of kissing the two moved on to... other things.

Unfortunately, they got interrupted by a "Get a room, you two," courtesy of Lucy.

The two separated and saw that the majority of the guild was giving them various looks.

A blushing Levy and a frowning Gajeel, following after her, returned to their table and sat down, Gajeel giving everyone the finger behind his back.

"So, you loved it, huh?" asked a still blushing Levy.

"Yeah. It was an easy read. And the ending with the fairy and the dragon was really cool," said Gajeel.

Levy's heart filled with happiness at Gajeel's compliment of her work.

"It was short and sweet," he said and gave her the book back.

"Just like you," he added and grinned.

And then Gajeel received a high-five... in the face... with the same book he was reading earlier.

**Fin of one-shot!**

How was it? Send a review my way and tell me. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
